When The Dawn Breaks, The Angel Will Fall
by Confessions13
Summary: Isabella Swan always contemplated an eternity at his side...what she never expected was that she may never have the chance for that eternity - that she might in fact, lose the one she loves...rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first attempt at a story on fan fiction so please bear with me ok?? Please leave a comment so I know if it's ok. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse (though I wish I did). None of these characters are my mine and I am playing on an idea I heard about at school.**

**When Dawn Breaks the Angel will Fall**

I was woken by the soft howl of the wind pulsing through the cracks of my window.

Shaking I looked around my small darkened room, searching for the only thing that tied me to this life. It was cold and quiet, the rain spitting lightly at my window mockingly. It was still early morning, the sun about to break through the curtain of night.

I swung my legs out of the mass of sheets that seemed to entangle me. Where was he? I thought to myself. He was always with me these days, never wanting to be separated, never wanting me to feel alone or panicked again.

The rain on my window grew in pressure; it was soon pelting on the thin glass, threatening to break through.

It was an odd morning. I felt like something was off, I felt like some sort of sensation had been thrust into motion without my knowledge. It was hard to explain, it just wasn't normal. And where was Edward? He was always with me; he was right side of my body. I couldn't function without him.

There a slight creak from the floorboards downstairs.

Glancing at my clock I realised it was too early for Charlie to be up. I became hyper aware of the noise coming from downstairs.

I sighed. It was probably Edward, he had probably gone to change into different cloths and see Alice about the sighting of the Volturi. The thought made me shuddered.

I pulled open my door feeling the ice of the metal doorknob on my hand.

"Edward?" I whispered down the stairs.

A ragged sob broke the silence. It was a sound of pain, as if someone had been ripped apart from the inside out.

"Edward?" I whispered harshly, anxiety dripping heavily from that one word.

My heart stopped.

I ran down the stairs.

He was there…

In the chair…

A hand muffled my scream…

"Bella, please…" a ruff voice mumbled.

I didn't need to see the face to match it with the voice. I knew who it was.

Tears ran down my face as I gazed at the broken figure in Charlie's chair. Blood soaking the front of its coffee coloured sweater.

The hand restraining my mouth loosened enough for me to speak.

"Jacob?" I sobbed, "What did you do to Edward?"

**Well that was chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it and left you wanting more. Leave me a comment and please read the next chapter, which I hope lives up to the small amount of expectations I may have created.**

**Thanks, Confessions13**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Trust me there is more to come.**

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse (though I wish I did). None of these characters are my mine and don't own, Breaking Dawn, the movie of Twilight, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, or Edward Cullen (Though everybody wishes they did).**

**When Dawn Breaks the Angel will Fall Chapter 2**

**JACOB'S POF**

The noise of the creatures that surrounded me did not annoy me. It was all I could hear; it was to me, a slight peace.

What did annoy me was the fact that I could see that _filthy _bloodsucker in _her _room.

My body shivered in pure rage…him touching _her_…running his stone cold hands through _her _hair…stroking _her_…

I choked on the pain that ravaged my body. It burnt, it was unbearable, and it was intolerable. It just had to stop hurting.

I ran quickly through the forest that surrounds the back of _her _house. The breeze didn't even seem to touch my face as I ran for the house, the rain steamed when it touched my bare chest, as if the fury was visible.

The back door was, of corse, locked. She only wanted _him _in _her _life; there was no room for me, the dog.

It was simple to get into the house. After all, I am lethal.

Looking around her small kitchen, painfully happy memories flooded my mind in a burst of colour and noise, making me hiss; as if someone had branded my skin.

"Jacob," stated a smooth, ice cool voice behind me. I could smell him before he spoke, sickly sweet and unbearable.

"Jacob, I think you need to leave," Edward spoke to me as if he actually cared. However no one cared for me now, it was just I and that was it. The lone wolf.

"You don't think, you poison," I spat, spinning around to gaze into those piss coloured eyes.

"Jacob, you don't want to lose control in Bella's house," He took a slow step forward.

"I'm not going to lose control! I am fine!" Even as I spoke the words my hands shook. As usually he never missed a single movement.

"I think we know better than that, Jacob," his white face was placid.

"You don't know anything, bloodsucker."

"I know that you haven't been in human form for over a year and I also know about your little quest, but Jacob it's not going to work. There is only one of you and thousands of us." Edward's expression was something of pity. It was mocking.

"Though with everyone of you I kill, it becomes one less. I will destroy your filthy, bloodsucking kind even if it kills _me_! I will never allow anyone to go through the pain of losing the one they loved to a f-ing vampire again," I lunged at the statue that had stolen my one chance at happiness. Lunged at him for taking my imprint.

We came together in a crash.

My teeth came down on his throat, while his hands were twisting my neck.

I delivered a blow to his stomach, and clawed that fowl face, that Bella had chosen.

Edward moaned in pain as I gouged at his throat. However he was healing faster than I could damage.

He hit me in the face, trying to push me outside. He was hardly doing any damage to me at all.

I tackled him to the ground and ripped at his stomach. I hated him, he was poison to my Bella and it burned me to see her so happy with him. At first I thought I could leave them alone, but I was drawn to Bella. She was the only one that could keep me in check; the only one I would go to the lengths of the world to save.

I was saving my Bella from eternal damnation.

He never deserved her as a wife.

There was a change in texture under my hands. I had ripped straight through the bastard. He had stopped moving.

I sat there panting and remembering the look in her eyes when she touched him on the day of the wedding. I had been there, hiding in the thicket that surrounded the meadow. I had witnessed her smile and cry with happiness at the thought of becoming one with the bloodsucker.

She had looked stunning in her white gown, her beautiful dark hair slightly pulled back, her neck exposed as if an invitation.

At the time I couldn't bare the thought of losing her, I had howled in pain.

She looked for me, when she heard the sound, but I was already gone, I was already dead inside.

Propping the bloodsucker in a chair I was about to begin my journey upstairs, when I heard her whisper his name.

I watched as she descended the stairs and saw her husband in the chair.

All I could do was muffle her scream and hope that she wouldn't run. "Bella, please…" I felt her frail and soft skin under my rough skin. It felt good.

I moved my hand reluctantly away from her face.

"Jacob, what did you do to Edward?" Bella asked shakily.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," I growled.

There was silence between us.

"Jacob…" she whispered frighteningly.

This was my chance, before the other bloodsuckers made their entrance.

I quickly scooped Bella into my arms, in a grip no human would ever be able to get out of and ran.

We were quickly out in the breaking dawn, rain soaking us, running away from her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I don't own twilight and any other twilight related issue like the books, movies and characters.**

**Now I no its been a long time since I wrote and I probably left some of you hanging, sorry by the way, but I was just busy with school and exams. To be honest I wasn't going to keep writing, however I got a comment from **_**razzledazzle96, **_**which I thought was true and inspired me to keep going, so thanks!**

**When the Dawn Breaks the Angle will Fall – Chapter 3**

I felt the wind pull at my hair as if it was trying to pull me back to Edward. Though I was not going back to Edward, not anytime soon.

I sneaked a peek at Jacobs cold, hard, face. It had changed since the last time I had seen him. Last time it was slightly softer around the edges, more trusting and…understanding. However, today, ripping me threw the forests away from my husband, I realized all those aspects of Jacob were gone. He had become the wolf he had once feared. His soul seemed to have been shredded from the inside out…and for that, I felt sorrow for the boy I loved. He wasn't my sun anymore and he was not an eclipse, but he was now the shadow of my nightmares.

"Jacob, where are you taking me?" I whispered. My words were torn away from my mouth and stolen by the wind, at first I thought Jacob had not heard me, however, when I looked at his face his black eyes were boring into me. I shied away from the deathly stare. He really was something from the depths of my nightmares. I shuddered at the thought of my sun exploding leaving the world a darker more sinister place.

Jacob pulled me tighter to his bare chest. It was exceedingly warm compared to the cold rain that pelted onto our forms.

"Are you cold?" he growled out of clenched teeth, flexing his fist across my back.

"No," I answered. "Jacob tell me what you did to Edward. Now." I slapped his chest in a futile attempt to free myself from his iron grasp.

"Well, all I can say is, he isn't going to bother us any more," he gazed down at me and for the first time since he had snatched me from my home, I saw I gleam of warmth. Though it was gone quickly when he analysised the expression of horror that I could not hide, written across my face.

"Why have you done this to me Jacob?" she asked horrified.

"Why? Because I'm saving your soul, your love and your beautiful heart beat from the terrors of such a monster. Such a leech. Without him we would be together, so he is no longer an aspect in our relationship. We can finally be together and be happy." He spat on the ground as they ran to an unknown destination.

"Jacob, have you gone insane!? You can't do this to me! You can't kill me like this! Let me go!" I wriggled as much as I possibly could in his strong arms. Tears begun to roll down my already saturated face.

Edward could not be gone; a world without Edward was a world of darkness a world without a meaning. He was apart of me and I could not bare the thought of never waking to his smiling, gleaming face again. My heart could not take the pain, the sorrow of my only meaning for existing in this world.

As the words that Jacob had spoken begun to sink in, my heart, only a humans heart, began to tear itself apart ripping me open, bleeding out my hurt.

I screamed in agony and loss. Curling in on myself a withered in the pain Jacob had unleashed on my.

"Bella?" Jacob asked anxiously. "Bella, what's wrong? Bella?" Jacob slowed to a jog.

"Bella?"

Words were no coherent to me at such an agonizing moment and I let the idea of my only reason for existing being torn away from me to rip me apart.

Jacob shook me mercilessly. "BELLA!?"

The world seemed to shimmer at the edges…the shaking was so intense…

"ANSWER ME! Bella, what is wrong!? PLEASE! I want to help you!?"

I couldn't answer my world was almost black; yet I could not hold the thought that Jacob was also shimmering to escape my knowledge. I knew it was not safe to be this close to an angry werewolf…it was a fatal action.

Though the knowledge that I would be with my Edward soon was more comforting than anything on this dull planet.

Jacob dropped me to the ground, his hands turning into giant claws. I panicked expression crossing his features… "Run Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

Though I didn't want to run I wanted to accept my fate and die knowing that I would be happy soon.

So I lay there limp in the sodden leaves of the forests flaw and gazed upon the beast, my Jacob, which would finish the job.

Jacob raised his paw, claws extend, a howl on his lips.

…Edward appeared to me, as before when he had left. He was radiant, an angel carved from the finest marble…he whispered my name and I saw the claw come down…

I smiled at the beauty of such a horrific moment…

ALICE'S POV

I was at the swan residence within a minute, my family in trail.

I scanned the surrounding forest…there was nothing out of the ordinary, accept for the smell, the smell that made her throat tingle and burn.

She had been happily arranging an outfit for Rose, when her sight had gone blank. She had searched and searched for Edward but he was not apparent to her. He was cloaked in a mysterious fog that gave her a headache…werewolves.

I was right to investigate, something is just not right here.

Alice stalked around the back of the house to the back door…

She gasped at what she saw and called for the rest of her family. They had to get Edward away before anyone would notice, especially Charlie.

Esme ran to my side.

Sobs of horror and pain ripped threw her throat, if she could have cried she would have. Though this life had condemned her to show no such weakness.

There mangled on the floor was Edward, bloodied and broken. He was not recognizable, his face was shredded his limbs at odd angles and the worst sight…he was hanging together at the middle with only a shred of skin. They only way we could recognized that it was our brother dying on the floor in front of us, was the fact that he had bronze hair.

That's when we all heard a grumbled, "Bella...That kid just can't seem to sit still for two minutes."

A few seconds later someone threw on a switch and the kitchen was flooded with light.


End file.
